


Колыбельная

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: После побега из тюрьмы МАКУСА.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Колыбельная

В «Трех метлах» сегодня на редкость тихо. Вечереет. Тени ложатся на дощатый пол, на барную стойку, скрадывают детали.

Кем-то забытая газета привлекает внимание Альбуса. Он задерживается у стола, смотрит с высоты своего роста, не пытаясь взять газету в руки. Заголовки кричат: «МАКУСА передает Геллерта Гриндельвальда в руки Европейских сил правопорядка», «В Европе готовится суд над Гриндельвальдом».

Ну что ж. Альбус ведь сам этому поспособствовал в какой-то степени. Ньют Скамандер — чудесный человек, отважное сердце и добрая душа. Только он, пожалуй, и мог хоть ненадолго одержать верх над Геллертом.

Любые хитроумные планы порой разбиваются в столкновении с чистыми душами.

А теперь грядет суд. Или нечто худшее, чем суд. Все, кто будет перевозить Геллерта, в огромной опасности.

Альбус все-таки касается газетного листа, обводит пальцем имя, невесело улыбается.

— Дамблдор? — Флитвик уже стоит в дверях.

— Да, — говорит Альбус, — да, я иду.

\---

Фестралы способны летать на огромные расстояния, однако им тоже нужен отдых. Геллерт позволяет им приземлиться на острове Уэссан.

Деревня остается в стороне. Одиноко стоящий дом на побережье подходит больше. Геллерт накрывает округу разиллюзионным, распрягает фестралов и очерчивает пространство, где они смогут пастись. Для плотоядных скакунов здесь почти нет пищи, разве что мыши, снующие в зарослях вереска, и неосторожные чайки, однако придется им обойтись тем, что найдется.

Дождь, сопровождавший их весь перелет через Атлантику, льет и здесь. Геллерт поднимает голову к сереющему небу — ночь закончилась, где-то там, за пеленой клочковатых туч, всходит солнце. Холодные капли бьют по лицу.

Абернети проходится с чистящими заклинаниями по дому, видимо, простоявшему пустым всю зиму. О чем-то говорит, но Геллерт не слушает. Бросает равнодушное:

— Потом.

Поднимается на второй этаж. Здесь несколько комнат, мебель в чехлах. В спальне, узкой, будто пенал, Геллерт роняет на пол аврорское пальто, потом мокрый пиджак и рубашку.

Открывает окно, впуская морской воздух и шум дождя. Замкнутые помещения с некоторых пор Геллерта раздражают.

Можно высушить одежду заклинанием, разжечь камин, но Геллерт опускается на кровать и сидит так — минуту, две, десять — просто сидит, свесив руки и ни думая ни о чем. Не то чтобы он устал, нет. Он повыносливей фестралов. Но именно сейчас все ему безразлично.

С мокрых волос капает вода.

Нужно лечь, но Геллерт знает, что вряд ли заснет. Запах моря наполняет комнату, и кажется, будто полет над океаном все еще продолжается. Жаль, что вереск еще не цветет. Он зацветает позже, в июле или августе, в самые жаркие летние месяцы...

Окно вдруг закрывается.

Палочка у Геллерта под рукой, однако он сидит, не шелохнувшись. Кто-то невидимый стоит рядом с кроватью, Геллерт слышит дыхание, шелест одежды. Матрас слегка прогибается под тяжестью еще одного тела.

— Ты похудел... — произносит в тишине голос человека, которого здесь быть не должно. — И этих шрамов раньше не было.

Геллерт слабо усмехается. Говорит медленно, вкрадчиво, будто спящему на ухо:

— Они бы и не появились, будь ты рядом.

— Я не могу... — В голосе Альбуса, слегка извиняющемся, звучит одновременно и та особая твердость, которая приходит со смирением и которая раздражает Геллерта неимоверно. — Я не могу, ты же знаешь.

Геллерт стремительно разворачивается к своему невидимому собеседнику. Их лица так близко, что он чувствует чужое дыхание около своих губ.

— Что я знаю? Что великий волшебник скрывается за школьными стенами от собственного величия? Что ты до сих пор не смеешь позволить себе быть собой? Ты сам себя посадил в тюрьму и столько лет...

Он замолкает. Губы Альбуса — все такие же мягкие, как и прежде, — не дают ему продолжать.

Целуется Альбус жадно — так пьют воду после долгого путешествия в пустыне. Его рука ложится на затылок Геллерта, пальцы зарываются в мокрые волосы. 

Геллерт первым разрывает поцелуй. Приближает губы к невидимому уху.

— Самое время появиться отряду авроров.

— Я здесь один.

— Ну, конечно. Ведь для авроров это слишком опасно. — Он усмехается, выдыхает в ухо Альбуса. — Ты лично собираешься притащить меня в тюрьму, не так ли? Ради — общего — блага.

Пальцы Альбуса едва заметно гладят его затылок.

— Ты измотался, Гелл. И сам не понимаешь, что говоришь.

— Неужели?..

— Тебе надо поспать.

Волна тепла прокатывается по телу Геллерта, его волосы высыхают. Позволять Альбусу себя усыплять — все равно что соглашаться на пробуждение в тюремной камере. А позволять легилименту такого уровня копаться в твоей голове?..

Именно сейчас Геллерту все равно. Он прислоняется лбом к невидимому плечу и закрывает глаза.

Мелькает мысль о последней тюремной камере, в которой он побывал, но это Альбусу ни к чему. От своих намерений Альбус все равно не отступится, однако он отягощен совестью, и, пожалуй, эта совесть будет его тревожить. Поэтому Геллерт думает о цветущем вереске, о замке в горах, о яблоке, надкусанном с двух сторон, и неспешной английской реке. Потом смотровая щель в двери его камеры захлопывается, и вокруг воцаряется темнота.

Посыпается он в одиночестве, укрытый аврорским пальто. Да и был ли здесь кто-то? Или это просто фантазия, порожденная усталостью?

Окно приоткрыто, от дождя на пол натекло воды. Смеркается. День прошел, пора лететь дальше.

\---

Альбус смотрит в окно. День тихий, безветренный, за холмами собираются редкие тучи. Вереск еще не зацвел. На дворе конец мая, и занятия в школе идут своим чередом.

Растет ли вереск возле Нурменгарда?

Сегодня Альбус много писал. Несколько десятков писем, сложные планы, нити, протянувшиеся через всю Европу, — достаточно ли всего этого?

И надолго ли этого хватит?

Шепот уставшего человека все еще звучит в его воображении: «...лично собираешься притащить меня в тюрьму... ради общего блага...»

Геллерт ведь склонен к предвидениям. Что, если он предсказал и это?

Альбус закрывает глаза.

Что, если однажды просто не останется других вариантов? И ему придется поступить именно так.

Ради — общего — блага.  



End file.
